Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2015 Croydon Bird Report The 2015 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at last year's £3.50. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). I am particularly interested in any photos of the Cetti's Warbler at SNCP. April 2017 * 12th - South Norwood Lake 8am: 12 Swallow, 8 House Martin (full report to follow later (GH per JW) * !2th - Pollards Hill South 08.00 -2 Canadfa Goose E just over rooftop height! Blackcap still singing in garden.Grey Wag still local (MJN) * 11th - Location undisclosed: Black Redstart singing this evening. (Admin) * 11th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns): Grey Heron medium low towards SNL (5.30pm), Female Sparrowhawk displaying over rlwy land (12.15pm), Common Buzzard drifting medium high NW (1.15pm), pair Redwing very low SW (3pm), plus 2m Blackcaps "duetting" (GH) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park: 4 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 7 goslings, 2 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 4 Stock Dove, 6 Collared Dove, Kestrel, Coal Tit, Cetti's Warbler, 6 Willow Warbler, Pied Wagtail, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 10th - Waddon Ponds: WeBS count 08:10-08:40. Pair Mute Swans on nest, 11 Canada Geese, 17 Mallard, 23 Tufted Ducks (14m & 9f), 4 Little Grebes, 17 Coots (2 occupied nests, 2 nests being worked on), 6 Moorhens, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Herring Gulls flying over towards Beddington, 1 Heron, Blackcap singing, Goldcrest singing. (JB) * 10th - Wandle Park: WeBS count. 3 Mallard, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Herring Gull. Also 1 Stock Dove, 1 Blackcap singing), 1 Song Thrush, 1 Mistle Thrush, 1 Nuthatch, Magpie nest building. (JB) * 10th - Sanderstead Pond: Drake Mandarin still present with his Mallard friend. * 10th - Location undisclosed: 2 Peregrines. (Admin) * 10th - Location undisclosed: Black Redstart singing. (Admin) * 9th - Norbury, Pollards Hill South: Yellow Wagtail over W (calling) at 07.30, Blackcap, Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Mistle Thrush all singing in garden + Green Woodpecker calling persistently(MJN) * 8th - Beulah Hill (Priory Court), SE19 (TQ37F) (2pm): brief watch from car produced 21 species incl. singing Blackcap (2), Chiffchaff (1), Goldcrest (pair) & Coal Tit (1), plus Green Woodpecker calling (GH) * 8th - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:30): pair Mute Swan, 1 Greylag Goose, 24 Canada Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 10 Mallard, 32 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 17 Moorhen, 22 Coot, 2ad Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Swallow, 5 Song Thrush, 1 Redwing, 8 Blackcap, 10 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 4 pair Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 7 House Sparrow, Goldfinch (JW) * 7th - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:15) pair Mute Swan, 17 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 11 Mallard, 38 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 15 Moorhen, 18 Coot, 2 Lesser Blacked-backed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 1 Redwing, 5 Blackcap, 7 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 3 pair long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 5 House Sparrow, 6 singing Chaffinch, 12 Goldfinch (JW) * 7th - Sanderstead: Blackcap and Chiffchaff singing in Plantation, Chiffchaff singing at Sanderstead Pond. No sign of Mandarin today. (JB) * 7th - Lloyd Park (08:15 - 13:00): Chiffchaff (17), Blackcap (also 17). (John Parish) * 6th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:30) 2 Mute Swan (nest building), 2 Greylag Goose, 29 Canada Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 18 Mallard, 46 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (displaying), 2 Cormorant, 15 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 6 Lesser-Black-backed Gull on lake for 5 mins then flew off S/SE, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, 4 singing Dunnock, 3 Song Thrush, 2 Redwing, 3 singing Blackcap, 5 Singing Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler, 3 pairs Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 3 Jay, 6 House Sparrow, 8 Goldfinch (JW) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: 6 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian + 7 goslings, 2 Teal, 4 Shoveler, Little Grebe, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, Kestrel, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Willow Warbler, pair Reed Bunting. (JAH) A photo taken of the Cetti's today shows that it is bearing a ring. Does anyone know if the bird first seen here over a year ago had been ringed? Or is there now more than one bird here? (Admin) * 6th - Waddon Ponds: 07.00-08.00.2 Mute Swan, 3Canada Goose, 20 Mallard, 13 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 2 Little Grebe, 6 Moorhen, 13 Coot, 1 Herring Gull, 7 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 8 Ringed-necked Parakeet, 3 Magpie, 1 Jay, 2 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Wren, 5 Starling, 5 Blackbird, 2 Robin, 1 Dunnock, 2 House Sparrow, 1 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 5th - Sanderstead Pond: Drake Mandarin still present today. (JB) * 5th - Waddon Ponds: 07.00-08.00. 2 Mute Swan, 9 Canada Goose, 13 Mallard, 17 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 7 Moorhen, 18 Coot, 3 Herring Gull, 7 Woodpigeon, 14 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 1 Great Tit, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Wren, 6 Starling, 3 Blackbird, 2 Robin, 2 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 5th - Kings Road, SE25: (16:00) 1 Kestrel,. 1 singing Blackcap, 1 singing Coal Tit (JW) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: 4 Greylag Goose, 4 Egyptian Goose + 7 goslings, 2 Teal, 4 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, Snipe, 4 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, Kestrel, Jackdaw, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Willow Warbler, 17 Blackcap, Grey Wagtail. (JAH) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 7 goslings, 2 Teal, 4 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, Water Rail, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, Cetti's Warbler, Willow Warbler, pair Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 3rd - Field Way, New Addington (2.15pm): Common Buzzard flying medium high S (GH per Michael Hampton) * 3rd - Pollards Hill South, Norbury: Singing Blackcap in garden, 1 Chiffchaff calling (MJN) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park; 2 Egyptian Goose + 7 goslings, 2 Teal, 2 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, Water Rail, Common Sandpiper (earliest site record), 5 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Kestrel, Jackdaw, Coal Tit, Cetti's Warbler. (JAH) * 2nd - Sanderstead Pond, male Mandarin again/still plus Chiffchaff singing (Mike Earp) The Mandarin is consorting with a female Mallard and chasing off other potential suitors! Confused of Sanderstead? (J & CB) * 2nd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Greylag Goose, 4 Egyptian Goose + 7 goslings, 2 Teal, 5 Shoveler, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, Jackdaw, Coal Tit, Cetti's Warbler, Willow Warbler, Fieldfare, 2 Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (2.30pm): Male Kestrel hunting/hovering low over railway land, then NW (GH) * 1st - Croft Rd, SW16: Single Swift over at 6.20pm. First time seen here in April (SEC) (This is the second earliest record of a Swift in Croydon. Again begs the question as to whether it is a Common or Pallid Swift given the early date. Admin) * 1st - Millers Pond (Shirley) (10am): Willow Warbler singing for at least 10 mins (GH per Michael Hampton) Archived Records 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]